Tu es libre, pas moi
by hisae.t
Summary: En pleine guerre froide, Seychelle tente, en vain, de réclamer son indépendance à Angleterre, mais ce dernier refuse, surtout après la découverte de la deuxième plus grande réserve minière d'or du monde chez la seychelloise, juste derrière l'Australie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tu es libre, moi pas.

Auteur : XAngHackX

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes qui apparaissent appartiennent à son créateur, Hidekaz Himaruya. Certains noms ont été inventés par moi, pour les nations les moins connus et certaines villes apparaîtront aussi.

Époque : 1959 – Guerre Froide

Personnages récurrents : Seychelles, Angleterre, France, États-Unis, Russie, Lettonie, Madagascar, Allemagne, Canada, Japon, Taïwan, Chine, Italie du Sud & du Nord, Espagne, Ile Maurice, Lituanie, Estonie, Afrique du Sud. D'autres nations apparaîtront au fil des chapitres.

Résumé : En pleine guerre froide, il y a des tensions, des conflits, des amitiés, de l'amour. Seychelles réclame son indépendance à Angleterre, mais ce dernier refuse, bien trop fière pour renoncer à ses dernières colonies, surtout après la découverte d'une réserve minière d'or chez la seychelloise, la plaçant 2ème après l'Australie comme filon important. Elle pourra tout de même compter sur plusieurs nations dont une en particulier et que l'anglais connait très bien.

* * *

><p><p>

_Prologue _

La neige. C'est doux, c'est froid. Quelques flocons qui voltigent. L'hiver qui s'installe. Nous sommes le 15 janvier 1949 et Lettonie observe la neige qui tombe. Cela lui permet d'oublier. D'oublier qu'il avait été libre et que maintenant, il est de nouveau sous le joug de Russie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ait la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Tant de morts, tant de blessés, tant de pertes. Quand il était seul, il pleurait. Il tentait bien de ne pas pleurnicher devant ses frères ou Ivan, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était faible.

Il était une colonie.

Retournant chez lui, il compta ses pas. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'allait pas réellement chez lui. Lors des réunions avec d'autre pays, une des ambassades du pays est ''prêtée'' afin qu'il y ait même assez de place pour l'hébergement. Car oui, aujourd'hui, il allait recevoir. Ses frères et Russie devait venir. Pourquoi chez Lettonie ? Nous sommes en période de Guerre Froide avec les États-Unis. Ivan préfère aller dans un pays de ''moindre importance'' en cas d'attaque. Pauvre Lettonie qui était obligé de recevoir des personnes qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Remontant la petite rue qui menait chez lui, il s'amusait à marcher dans les pas des autres. Mais au fur et à mesure, certaines des traces de pas se distinguaient des autres. Plus petites, plus fines. Et qui se dirigeaient chez lui. Il leva la tête. Il était arrivée devant la porte qui menait à son appartement à l'ambassade et il y vit une jeune fille qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Seychelles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle tremblait et avait encerclé ses genoux de ses bras dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait transporté d'une plage à ici. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à la condition climatique de Lettonie. Il se souvient encore de la première où il l'avait vraiment rencontré. Il ne comptait pas les fois où il l'avait entre-aperçut caché par Angleterre alors que lui-même se cachait derrière Russie. Peut après sa première indépendance, il était allée aux Seychelles en 1931. Le climat, le paysage, l'accueil et la générosité de la demoiselle lui avait permis d'oublier la guerre qui l'avait ravagé peu avant l'indépendance. Elle était restée une amie très proches.

Reprenant quelques peu ses esprits, il se précipita vers elle, légèrement inquiet.

'' Seychelles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois avoir froid, quelle idée aussi de venir habillé comme ça et en pleine période hivernale... Angleterre sait que tu es ici ? … Seychelles ? ''

Remarquant qu'elle ne l'avait même pas regardé, il lui toucha l'épaule. Elle était glacée. Il pesta, enfin pas trop tout de même, après tout, c'était Lettonie et il ouvrit rapidement la porte de chez lui avant de prendre Seychelles par la taille et de la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il traversa plusieurs longs couloirs avant d'arriver à une zone un peu plus accueillante. Il était dans ses appartements. Arrivant au salon, il l'assoit sur le canapé et remit des bûches dans le feu, afin de le ré-alimenter. Il se retourna vers son amie.

'' Seychelles ? Tu vas bien ? ''

Il remarqua qu'elle était pâle. Trop même. Il posa sa main sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Elle a du attraper quelque chose. Lettonie pouvait très bien imaginer le choc de la température. La plus basse température chez Seychelles était de 26 degrés, alors que chez lui ça descendait jusqu'à -5°.

'' Seychelles, tu es malade ! ''

L'archipel secoua la tête négativement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Et sans crier garde, la nation s'écroula sur le canapé, inconsciente. Lettonie tentait de la ''réveiller'' en la secouant, puis il mit un linge imbibé d'eau froide sur son front qu'il passa sur ses joues, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres du balte, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il appeler Angleterre ? Ou peut-être France ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. La sonnette qui prévenait d'une visite le coupa court dans ses éventuelles théories. Oh moins, c'était réglé. Il allait devoir en faire part à ses frères et à … Russie.

Il se précipita vers la porte et courut tout le long du trajet ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir, le souffle court, à ses ''alliés''. Avant même que l'un d'entre eux puissent parler, il leur expliqua la situation en faisant de grands gestes. Estonie avait l'impression de voir Italie du Nord. Rapidement, il trouva une solution pour faire taire Lettonie, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu parlé autant depuis des décennies. Il rentra et appela un médecin, chose qui lui semblait le plus logique à faire en premier lieu. Les deux autres le suivirent. Lettonie referma la porte et les mena à Seychelles. Ils décidèrent de l'installer dans les nombreuses chambres que contenait l'ambassade. Après l'avoir installé, Lettonie se tourna vers les trois autres nations.

'' Et maintenant ? '' demande-t-il, soucieux.

Russie, Lituanie et Estonie se regardèrent avant qu'Estonie ne prenne la parole.

'' Maintenant, on attend le médecin et on appelle Arthur. ''

Lettonie déglutit lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la nation britannique. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments de la seychelloise envers son colonisateur. Elle le détestait. Et Angleterre était quelqu'un qui s'énervait très facilement. Pendant qu'Estonie était au téléphone, le jeune balte pria pour que l'anglais ne vienne pas seul.

À l'est, Angleterre était à l'ambassade anglaise, accompagné de France, pour son plus grand déplaisir, ainsi que par États-Unis, Espagne, Canada et Madagascar. Alors qu'une fois de plus Angleterre criait sur Alfred qui expliquait des plans invraisemblables pour montrer une fois pour toute à Russie qu'il était THE Hero, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone. Arthur pesta avant de décrocher violemment le combiné.

'' Quoi ? ''

'' La politesse voudrait que tu dises ''bonjour'' Angleterre '' répliqua France.

Angleterre leur tourna le dos, tout en n'oubliant pas de faire un geste obscène à France qui s'offusqua devant tant de méchanceté et de haine. Alors que Alfred allait reprendre la parole, ils sursautèrent après le ''cri'' d'Arthur.

'' Pardon ! … Sérieusement ? … Bon, je vois... Eh bien, j'arrive... D'accord... merci de m'avoir prévenu... oui, je vous préviens quand je serais à l'aéroport... bien, en revoir. ''

Il coupa la communication et commença à râler.

'' Nom de nom, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là-bas ! En plus, j'vais devoir bouger pour aller la chercher, non mais j'hallucine... je vais la tuer...'' pesta Arthur.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? '' demanda Canada.

Arthur était en train de réfléchir avant de se retourner vers eux, il était furieux.

'' Seychelles est malade...elle est chez Lettonie, avec Lituanie, Estonie, que je viens d'avoir au téléphone, et … Russie. '' finit-il.

'' Pardon ! '' s'écrièrent toutes les autres nations présentes.


	2. Chapter 2

NDLA : Je viens de remarquer que dans le prologue, j'avais mis ''à l'est'' au lieu de ''à l'ouest'' lors du paragraphe où l'on suit Angleterre et les autres … j'ai honte x_x

Sinon, pour le chapitre qui suit, je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine et ce que je fais dire au médecin n'est absolument pas vrai (enfin je crois xD) Donc, voilà ~

Enjoy O/

_Chapitre 1_

'' Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous venu ?'' demanda Arthur, un brin énervé par le ''squattage'' de son avion par les nations qui étaient en réunion avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. '' Et surtout toi la ? '' grogna t-il en se tournant vers Alfred, qui commençait à dessiner des aliens sur le front de Canada qui s'était endormi.

'' En effet, tu vas en territoire ennemi là, Alfred. Russie ne va pas apprécier. '' renchérit Espagne.

'' Je ne vais pas chez Russie, je vais chez Lettonie '' précisa Alfred.

'' Lettonie est de nouveau une colonie de Russie '' précisa, aussi, Madagascar.

Alfred ne prit pas compte du commentaire de l'île et finit les pattes de son alien. Il se recula, admirant son œuvre avant de refermer le feutre et de croiser les bras, retrouvant quelques peu son sérieux.

'' Nous ne sommes pas dans une vraie guerre, je vous signale. ''

'' Il va prendre ça comme de la provocation. '' lui dit France.

'' Rien à foutre, j'fais c'que j'veux d'abord. '' finit Alfred, qui coupa court à la conversation.

Silence. Bref silence avant qu'Angleterre ne reparle.

'' Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous autres, vous êtes là !''

Lettonie était en train de conduire le médecin à la chambre de Seychelles, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils y trouvèrent les trois autres nations. Lituanie était assis au chevet de la jeune nation. Lettonie allait les rejoindre quand une sonnerie vient couper la tranquillité. Il laissa le médecin à ses aînés et retourna à l'entrée. Ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir autant de nations, mais il sursauta en voyant Alfred.

'' Al-Alfred ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' demande-t-il, en regardant derrière lui, nerveusement. Oh Russie n'allait pas du tout apprécié.

'' Je visite. '' répond innocemment États-Unis.

Alors que Lettonie allait répondre, il fut coupé par Angleterre qui lui passa devant.

'' Bon, elle est où l'autre là ? Je suis pas venue m'amuser, moi. '' dit-il, visant Alfred et les autres nations qui ne prirent même pas compte de la remarque de l'anglais.

Lettonie les laissa rentrer, craignant tout de même la réaction de Russie et les guida dans les longs couloirs de l'ambassade. Arrivant devant la chambre où ils avaient installé Seychelles, il hésite un instant. Trop longtemps pour Arthur qui lui passa devant et qui ouvrit la porte à la volée, n'appréciant pas d'attendre. Les nations finirent par tous rentrer dans la chambre, le dernier fut Lettonie qui referma sans bruit la porte. Un silence s'installa quand Russie croisa le regard d'Alfred. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, le pauvre Alfred serait mort et en poussière. Et vice-versa. La nation russe ne fit aucun commentaire, mais dans ses yeux, on voyait très bien que s'il pouvait, il l'étranglerait. Les deux autres nations sous le joug de la nation russe ne parlèrent pas, mais ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Un silence s'était formé dans la chambre, on n'entendait que les cliquetis du nécessaire médical du médecin et des froissement de tissus. Angleterre, qui n'était pas venue pour rester planter là, comme un piquet, se décida à parler.

'' Bon. Elle a quoi ? '' maugréa-t-il.

Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait l'air intrigué. Il prit un échantillon de sang qu'il mélangea à un autre produit et fronça les sourcils en voyant le résultat.

'' Eh bien... c'est assez étrange. Son sang présente les traces d'une maladie bénigne qui ne s'attrape que dans les pays froids de l'Ouest et qui réagi au climat chaud/froid, donc des Seychelles à ici... Mais, le problème c'est que la maladie diffère selon les pays, je ne peux pas lui administrer de médicaments tant que je ne connais pas le pays d'origine exacte où elle a pu attraper cette maladie. Sinon cela risque de la rendre encore plus malade'' expliqua-t-il.

Canada commença à se tortiller, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais personne ne le remarqua, comme d'habitude de toute façon. Enfin, là, ça l'arrangeait.

'' Mais comment ça se fait que cela la met dans un état pareil alors que ce n'est qu'une maladie bénigne ? '' demanda Madagascar.

'' Eh bien, je ne suis jamais allé dans un pays aussi chaud qu'aux Seychelles, mais je suppose qu'elle n'est pas habituée aux température descendant en dessous de zéro ? C'est l'inverse de ce qui se passe pour les nations au climat froid, quand ils viennent dans des pays au climat chaud, ils ne se sentent pas bien, et bien là, c'est pareil. Elle réagi bien plus fortement à une maladie qui est courante dans un pays froid. '' répondit le médecin. Après un court silence, il reprit. '' Vous ne savez pas, par hasard, dans quel pays elle est allée ? '' demanda-t-il.

'' Elle ne va nulle part sans mon autorisation. '' répliqua Arthur

'' Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'obéit. '' répliqua Madagascar, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Angleterre la fusilla du regard. Personne ne parla. Pour certains, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire et pour d'autre parce qu'ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas. Le médecin les regarda chacun à leur tour avant de soupirer.

'' S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui est capable de répondre à ma question qu'il parle, s'il vous plait. '' réitéra le médecin.

Silence. Long silence. Silence que brisa Canada, n'y tenant plus.

'' Elle était chez moi. '' dit-il d'une traite, comme s'il lâchait le secret du siècle. Il paru soulagé par la suite, débarrassé d'un poids, avant de comprendre l'engrenage qu'il avait lancé en voyant le regard noir d'Angleterre.

'' Pardon ? '' répliqua de suite Angleterre. '' Comment ça, ''elle était chez toi '' ? Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fichait là-bas et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire avant. '' dit-il, acide.

'' Eh, ne t'en prend pas à lui. '' s'interposa Alfred.

Arthur lui jeta un regard bref avant de reporter son attention sur Matthew qui se ratatinait littéralement sur place. Le médecin lui était en train de mélanger quelques produits, ayant eu sa réponse. Les nations baltes regardaient la scène sans pour autant intervenir. Seul Lettonie osa dire quelque chose, pour le bien de son amie.

'' Euh... s'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas, Seychelles doit se reposer et …'' commença-t-il.

'' Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi, ok ? '' coupa Arthur, furieux qu'une de ses colonies lui ai désobéi et qu'une autre tente de lui donner un ordre.

Russie émit un sifflement désapprobateur, signe de son mécontentement. Lettonie recula d'un pas, se rapprochant de Madagascar. Angleterre ne fit même pas attention à eux, concentré sur Canada.

'' Alors ? '' insista-t-il.

Canada ne cessait de regarder son frère, à la limite de la supplication. Alfred soupira, maltraita sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents avant de se mettre entre Canada et Angleterre, poussant légèrement Arthur pour qu'il recule. France crut qu'il hallucinait, voir États-Unis pousser Angleterre, voilà une chose qu'il était content de ne pas avoir manquer. Arthur regarda Alfred avec un air qui voulait dire ''tu te rend comptes de ce que tu viens de faire'' et '' je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris''. Oui, Arthur peut faire passer tellement de chose en un seul regard, c'est remarquable.

'' C'est moi qui lui ait dit ne de rien te dire, alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends toi-en à moi. '' commença-t-il. Bref silence avant de reprendre. '' J'ai juste invité Seychelles voir un match de hockey ou Matthew participait.'' finit-il.

Canada précisa qu'il avait gagné, avant de se taire après le regard furtif que lui lançait Antonio, du style ''n'aggrave pas la situation''. Angleterre continuait de regarder Alfred, réfléchissant. La nation américaine soutient le regard de son aîné, attendant qu'il réagisse.

'' Sans mon autorisation ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ? '' demanda l'anglais.

'' Jamais je pense.'' répondit-il, sincère. '' Et si je veux inviter Seychelles, je le fais, je ne te demande pas avant. '' répliqua l'américain.

Un sourire faussé étira les lèvres de l'anglais. Lettonie était caché derrière Madagascar qui secouait la tête, exaspérée par le comportement de la nation anglaise.

'' Vraiment ? Eh bien, laisse moi te dire que je...'' commença Angleterre, avant de se faire couper par France.

'' On se calme, pas de bagarre, hein ? '' s'interposa le français, tout sourire.

'' Cela ne sert à rien de vous disputez sur ça. Alfred déteste le système coloniale d'Arthur et Arthur en veut à Alfred. Point final. On a compris. '' récita Madagascar.

France venait de tirer Angleterre en arrière, avant de retourner vers Alfred.

'' Je peux poser une question ? '' demanda France, avec un grand sourire.

Alfred haussa un sourcil, avant de hocher positivement de la tête. De toute façon, même s'il avait dit non, la nation française l'aurait quand même posé.

'' Cool.'' Silence. '' Il y a quoi entre Seychelles et toi ? '' demanda-t-il.

Canada faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, alors qu'Alfred n'avait pas réagi, comme s'il avait été bloqué en mode ''pause''. Angleterre se retourna vers la nation américaine et soudainement toutes les autres nations furent intéressées par la conversation.

'' H-hein ? … Mais de quoi tu parles ? '' réussit à dire Alfred, tapotant dans le dos de Canada qui devenait aussi rouge que les tomates d'Antonio.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Seychelles et toi ? '' réitéra Francis. '' Contrairement à Arthur, je ne suis pas aveugle. '' dit-il en souriant d'un air innocent.

'' I fuck you, Francis.'' répliqua la nation anglaise avant de reporter son attention sur son ancienne colonie.

Alfred paru mal à l'aise et Canada regardait ses pieds avec une grande attention. Alfred avait l'air de livrer un combat intérieurement. Un combat même assez violent. Il hésitait, jetait des coups d'œil à la jeune seychelloise inconsciente avant de soupirer. Il releva la tête et regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas ce dernier qui lui est posé la question.

'' Seychelles et moi... on est ensemble. Et en fait... ça faisait 3 ans quand je l'ai invité chez Canada. '' révéla Alfred.


End file.
